Babysitter
by FateWriter
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari are on a date when Temari drops the bomb. She's Pregnant. To prepare for the child on the way, Shikamaru starts a day care. But as more kids show up each day, he learns that childcare is not as easy as he thought.
1. Chapter 1:Pregnant?

**Prologue**

_It was a usual day in Konoha. Shikamaru and Temari were at a picnic together as part of there weekly routine. There was always small talk between the two with some occasional flirting, but nothing prepared the young shirker for what was next. _

**Temari-** Ahh. It's so nice out today. I love the warm weather. Don't you Shika-kun?

**Shikamaru-** ...

_Shikamaru did not respond due to the fact that he mesmerized by the clouds in the sky._

**Temari-** Shika-kun? Hello!! Shikamaru?

**Temari-** Nara Shikamaru! Did you fall asleep again! AHHHHHH! You never appreciate my company!

_Although Shikamaru was in a daze, he could still hear Temari crying ecstatically in the background._

**Shikamaru-** I wasn't asleep geez! I'm not that lazy! And since when are you so emotional?

**Temari(sobbing)-** I'm sorry. I just feel like I'm unappreciated lately that's all. Hey, can pass me the yogurt please?

**Shikamaru-** Sure.

_Shikamaru then watched quizzically as Temari dipped her cucumber into the yogurt._

**Shikamaru-** ... Temari, what the hell are you eating?!

**Temari-** It's good! Want a bite?

**Shikamaru-** GROSS! NO! Get that away from me!

**Temari-** More for me!

_Suddenly a group of children came running by playing Frisbee. As they ran by, they knocked over their blanket, spilling sand into the Ramen._

**Temari-** Hey! You Brats spilled sand in my Ramen!

_As they ran away. Temari began making hand signs. It wasn't until she pulled out her fan that Shikamaru noticed what she was doing._

**Temari-** Kuchiyose Kiri Kiri Ma...

_Shikamaru quickly tackled her to cut her off from the jutsu._

**Shikamaru-** Temari they're children! What were you thinking?! Its just Ramen!

_Temari then started crying again._

**Shikamaru-** Temari what's gotten into you?!

**Temari- **It's just that those children are so cute, and...

_Shikamaru did not hear her finish her sentence because he was deep in thought._

**Shikamaru(thinking to himself)-** A need for companionship, mood swings and this new taste for strange food? She couldn't be...

**Temari-** Shika-kun?

**Shikamaru-** What?

**Temari-** I'm pregnant.

_As those words hit his ears, Shikamaru fainted._


	2. Chapter 2: The Planning

Shikamaru awoke to find himself in the Konoha hospital with Temari staring at him.

"Temari, I just had this horrible dream. We were at a picnic. And you ate weird food. And you got mad and almost did the Kiri Kiri Mai summoning."

Shikamaru then paused, took a deep breath and said, "And then you said you were pregnant."

Those words stung. Temari winced as she explained what happened. "Uhmm... That wasn't a dream."

"It wasn't?"

"No."

"So that means... whoa" Shikamaru said as he started to hyperventilate. "Temari, I'm not ready for a baby."

"I know that. But I am." Temari calmly responded as she sat down.

"How could you be ready?! I mean there's labor, nursing, costs, child-care, and do you even have experience with children?!"

"I'll take the Mommy-and-me classes. With two jounin incomes, we can easily support the baby. And every clan in Konoha has a day-care." "And as for my experience, I'm the oldest of three kids."

"Which day care will our child get?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know. How about the Inuzaka's?" Temari responded

"HELL NO! I don't want my son to be a werewolf!" Shikamaru retorted "How about the Akimichi's"

"As much as I respect your buddy Chouji, I don't want my child to be 100kg." Temari replied "What about the Yamanaka's"

"Inoichi hates me, who knows what he'll do to my child!". Answered Shikamaru. "What about the Hyuuga's"

"Hyuuga means Hinata and Hinata is with Naruto. There's no way in hell I'm letting my kid near him." Temari replied. "What about the Haruno's"

"She has too short of a temper. If she hit my child I would have to kill her." Shikamaru replied. "What about Rock Lee's family."

"NO! I don't want my children doing the "lotus dance of youthfulness". Never" Temari screamed. What about TenTen's family?

"She has too many weapons laying around. If our child gets one then its game-over" Shikamaru responded. What about Uzumaki?

Just then Temari and Shikamaru both burst out laughing. " I can't believe you thought of _him_!" "He was the last person I could think of!"

After Shikamaru's hilarious comment Temari said, "Then I guess you'll have to be a stay-at-home dad."

"But the mom usually stays home!" Shikamaru protested.

"Yeah but an ambassador makes more money than a chuunin examiner" Temari answered.

"True, but I know nothing about babies!" Shikamaru cried

"Then I guess you better learn!" Temari answered on her way out the door.

"But..." Shikamaru said as the door slammed shut.

"What will I do? I need to learn about child-care. How will I do it? Then it hit him.And with the bad news, Shikamaru left the hospital with a plan.

He was going to start a day-care.


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto

This is the third chapter of my first fanfic:Baby sitter. I changed the format because according to insert whoever gave me this advice here script format isn't allowed. This is the start of Shikamaru's service. I changed the genre because all the funny stuff i put in didn't fit well with the story. so i cut it out.

* * *

Shikamaru walked down the streets of Konoha, going door to door, explaining his service. He was almost instantly shut down by each person. "Hi! My name is Shikamaru and I was wondering if you were interested in my Day Care Program. I am great with kids and...SLAM!" The door would slam in his face.

After hours of this torture he finally went to Tsunande with a proposal.

"I want you to demand that people use my day-care service." Shikamaru pleaded.

"And why should I do this?" The Hokage replied.

"Because if you do I'll tell Jiraiya to leave you alone." Shikamaru answered with a smirk on his face.

"Deal!" Tsunande cried as her eyes lit up.

So Tsunande requested that for the next few months, every shinobi on a mission were to use Kage-Mane Care for child-care.

The first person in need of this service was Naruto. He was on his way to a B-rank and his son needed to be watched. As much as Shikamaru hated to work, he would have to do it if he had any hope of being a good father.

"So Troublesome. If Naruto Jr. is anything like Naruto, then I'm in trouble."

Just then, he saw the yellow haired ninja walking down the street.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto screamed.

"Hi Naruto" Shikamaru sighed. "Let's get this over with. How long am I watching him for?"

"Two days." Naruto said with a wide grin. "Two days! Man, Shikamaru has got to be pissed!"

"_Two Days? What a drag. I can't deal with Naruto for a few hours. How am I supposed to deal with his son for TWO WHOLE DAYS?" _Shikamaru thought.

"So troublesome. Oh well see ya in a couple days. "Shikamaru muttered.

So with Naruto gone, Shikamaru and Naruto Jr. walked down the street.

"_Blondie's kid is actually pretty calm_." Shikamaru thought as he noticed that Naruto Jr. hadn't said a word. "_So far so good!_"

The two were almost silent on their way to Shikamaru's house, until they walked by Ichiraku's Ramen shop.

"RAMEN!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed."I WANT SOME! Can we please get some babysitter please?"

"I have some lomein at the house. You can eat that." Shikamaru replied.

"But I want Ramen!"Naruto Jr. cried. I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT!"

"ALRIGHT! You'll get your stupid ramen now shut up!" Shikamaru yelled to the little toddler.

He looked at his surroundings to see everybody looking at him oddly because he was yelling at a child.

Shikamaru and Naruto Jr. sat at the Noodle stand as Shikamaru ordered.

"We'll have 1 small pork ramen bowl please." Shikamaru said.

"I want Large!" Naruto Jr. protested.

"_Jeez, he's just like his old man!" _Shikamaru thought. "You're getting a small. I'm not paying for something you're not gonna finish." Shikamaru replied.

"Large!"

"Small!"

"Large!"

"Small!"

"Large!"

"Medium!"

"Deal!"

So as Naruto Jr. ate his medium sized ramen, Shikamaru spotted Sakura running down the street. She was yelling something, but Shikamaru couldn't hear her. But as she ran closer to him, he understood what she was saying.

"Sasuke-kun is coming back! Sasuke-kun is coming back!" Sakura screamed as she bolted down the street.

"Hey, Sakura. What's up?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sasuke-kun is returning to Konoha after 8 years!" Sakura yelled with enlightenment.

"Wow I feel bad for him. I bet you and Ino are gonna be all over him. So troublesome." Shikamaru said. " By the way, wouldn't he go to jail if he came back? For being a missing-nin?"

" That's the greatest part! Because he killed Orochimaru and Itachi, who are two of the most wanted of Konoha, instead of being arrested, he'll be awarded!" Sakura squealed. " Why are you with Naruto's kid?"

"Temari's pregnant and I need experience with kids, so i started a day-care."Shikamaru replied. "Need me to watch your daughter?"

"Oh! Congratulations! I don't need your service today, but I will take you up on that offer." Sakura responded. "I gotta go spread the word about Sasuke. Bye!"

"Bye"

As Shikamaru turned around, he saw 20 empty bowls of ramen on the stand.

"_These couldn't be his. There's no way he could have eaten all of those!" _Shikamaru thought.

Just then, the shop owner said, "Your bill sir." laughing as he handed Shikamaru the bill.

"25,000 yen?!!!" Shikamaru screamed staring at the bill.

"Tee hee. I was hungry." Naruto Jr. said as Shikamaru glared at him.

"I can't pay for this!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Then get to scrubbing!" the shop owner said.

So for the next few hours, Shikamaru worked off his bill, doing dishes at the Ramen stand. After he finished, they retired to Shikamaru's house. As soon as they got there, Naruto Jr.'s stomach began to rumble.

"Babysitter... I don't feel so good..." Naruto Jr. said right before he threw up.

"NO! Now I have Ramen chunks all over the floor! Its gonna take me forever to clean this up!" Shikamaru yelled.

Then Naruto Jr. started to cry.

"No don't cry please. It's ok. You just had to much to eat. No problem, I can clean that up easily." Shikamaru said trying to comfort little Naruto Jr. "It's okay, It's okay" Shikamaru whispered as he rubbed the blond toddler's back.

Naruto Jr. threw up again. Shikamaru ignored the vomit going down his back as he desperately tried to comfort the toddler. "_So this is what caring for a child feels like_." Shikamaru thought as Naruto Jr. fell asleep. Shikamaru then lied down with Naruto Jr. as the both went to sleep.

When Shikamaru woke up, he realized that Naruto Jr. couldn't stay in that bed because he could fall off. So he quickly made a makeshift crib. When Naruto Jr. woke up, he still had a stomach bug. So, Shikamaru put him in the crib for the rest of the day.

Naruto returned later that night. He was relieved to see that his son was okay.

"How was he?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I'd like to say that he was no trouble, but I'd be lying through my teeth." Shikamaru replied.

The two ninja burst out in laughter.

"Thanks Shikamaru!"

"No Problem"

* * *

Hey! See this purple button down here?

Click on it. Its nuticious.

It will grant you powers!

Click the button below!


End file.
